Tavern
The Tavern is the in-game establishment that provides lodging and entertainment for travelers. This translates into a place to rest when you need a break from your Dailies and an active chat that any user is welcome to participate in or simply observe. You will find the Tavern under the Social tab's Tavern Chat option. You can also access the Tavern by clicking on the Social tab itself (direct link). __TOC__ Resting in the Inn While resting in the Inn, most normal Cron processes are prevented from occurring. For example, you will not take damage for your incomplete Dailies. You still have the option to check off and get rewarded for Dailies if you want, and any Dailies that you complete will become unchecked the next day as usual. Note that you will still receive boss damage from your party members if you are on a quest and they do not complete all of their dailies. While in the Inn, Habitica alters your avatar by closing its eyes and adding Zzz's. Tavern Chat The Tavern offers you a place to chat with other Habitica users, learn about new guilds, and get support for Habitica. It is also where players can share their Tales of Uncommon Valor. Note that the Tavern chat is NOT an instant-messaging system, and will not update itself automatically. The Tavern Chat resembles a chatroom and is not divided into distinct topics. If you'd prefer to participate in a forum that is divided into topics and includes individual threads, head to The Courtyard. Tavern Chat is the largest and most active of the chat areas that a player can participate in. Everyone is welcome. Friendly, supportive communication is encouraged and participants should use language and discuss topics appropriate for younger Habitica players. Individuals may be instructed to modify their language or asked to discontinue communications that are aggressive or otherwise unacceptable. If a conversation becomes long and involved or is about something controversial, you are encouraged to move it to the Back Corner guild. You can read more about appropriate communication in the Community Guidelines. Resources The Tavern's Resources box, located in the left sidebar of the page, offers useful links: *Community Guidelines: rules crafted to help keep everyone in the community safe, happy, and productive * Party Wanted (Looking for Group) guild: helps you find a guild or a party * * FAQ * Glossary * Wiki * Data Display Tool * Report a Problem * Request a Feature on Trello * : a forum in which you can ask questions, provide answers, tell jokes, and do what feels right. * Ask a Question (Newbies Guild) Please use the "Report a Problem" and "Request a Feature" links if you run into a problem or want a feature added or changed. While the developers of Habitica definitely want to hear about bugs and possible improvements, they spend more time working than talking in the Tavern, so those links are the best way to get their attention. The Tavern only shows 200 messages, so if a developer isn't there when you post your idea, they probably will not see it. Player Tiers Some players in the Tavern Chat and other chat areas have their names highlighted in a different color. These colors have a very distinct meaning in Habitica. Every new user starts out with a grey name background, but can earn new colors by contributing to Habitica. Contributors are given tiers and one or more titles, which describe the types of contributions they have made. Tavern Challenges Because the Tavern functions as a public guild, it has its own challenges. These challenges are viewable to everyone and can be seen in the lefthand side of the Tavern underneath the Player Tiers key. fr:Taverne Category:Community Category:Social Category:Newbies Category:Challenges